Giving Gifts
by starsinjars
Summary: Conan doesn't believe in Santa Claus. Kid's going to have to fix that.


Title: Giving Gifts

Summary: Conan doesn't believe in Santa Claus. Kid's going to have to fix that.

...-...-...

Kid reached into the case very slowly, fingers itching to grab the Crystal Snowflake. "Almost...got it..."

"Can we hurry this up? You already shut off everything and everyone's on the other wing of the museum, so we both know you're just taking your sweet time at this point."

Kid fumbled, almost falling over the glass case as he regained his balance, which would have tripped an alarm had they be on. He turned and glared at the child detective who shouldn't be here, with said child rolling his eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Kid pouted; there was a reason why he performed this tonight. "It's Christmas Eve and it's almost midnight!"

"..." Conan gave him that famous look. "Why would that mean anything?"

"..." Kid gave a look of his own. "Like, shouldn't you be at home - or Mouri-san's house I suppose - waiting underneath the tree for your presents from Santa Claus?" he asked. Thinking about it for a second longer he added, "I'm assuming you've been nice of course."

Conan snorted. "Sure, of course I'd want to wait for the personification of the economic market for parents for their children who would just wait for their children to go to be before placing the gifts underneath the tree." He thought about it a bit more for a moment. "Besides, here Christmas is more like a holiday for couples, not possessions."

Kid jumped from the case. With his grace, his shoes touched the floor, doing a somersault for good measure. He grinned. "Why, Tantei-kun. While I am extremely flattered that you would spend this holiday 'for couples'" He said this with air quotes. "with me, please don't tell me you didn't want any gifts from Santa?"

Conan snorted. "Leaving the couple comment for a moment, do you take me for an idiot? Saint Nicolas may have at one point, but there surely isn't a large fat man dressed in red who lives in the North Pole and uses elves"

"Don't forget the yetis," Kid added.

"and flying reindeer to deliver presents or coal to all of the children of the world in one night."

The thief gasped, donning a scandalized expression. "You don't believe?"

Conan rolled his eyes, placing his hands in his pockets. "Believe in what? There's nothing to believe in."

Kid frowned sadly at the child. "Tantei-kun, you can't be more than five -"

Conan narrowed his eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure I'm at least seven."

"Don't you want presents and such?" Kid inquired, tilting his head to the side. He then widened his eyes before closing them, crossing his arms and nodding. "Unless, of course, you're expecting coal."

Conan snorted. "Of course. I mean I don't deserve gifts with all the people I've sent to jail."

Kid laughed, trying to disperse the dark implications of Conan's reply. "But seriously. No gifts? Did you never believe in Santa?"

"No."

"Oh." Silence before conversation started up again. "Well, I _could_try to get Santa to come and visit you..."

Conan's tone was factual. "Don't bother. There's nothing you can say that will make me believe in such things."

The white-clad phantom thief pouted, reaching into his sleeve. "I mean, I was planning to give you this later, but I suppose now would be best. Can't pretend to be Santa or anything. And it's midnight." He removed a wrapped box and handed it to the detective. Slightly confused, Conan made his way to receive it.

Kid hastily poofed the wrapping away, placing the tiara on Conan's head. "Merry Christmas, Tantei-kun," he whispered before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Sorry I couldn't make it snow this time, Jack's been a little busy." He turned to the window, about to leave.

Conan smirked. "Leaving so soon? There's a reason why I'm not 'waiting for Santa'." Not waiting for a reply his grabbed Kid's shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips.

Remaining lip-locked for a few more moments, the detective released him, removing the crown and spun the Crystal Snowflake with his finger. "Merry Christmas, Kid."

...-...-...

A/N: Hi hi!

PSA: Everyone please if you can see 'Rise of the Guardians'. It's an amazing movie that's not doing so well in the box office. This was inspired by the movie, and Jack's constantly on my mind xD Not sure if I'll write for it though.

And of course, Merry Christmas!


End file.
